The Price of a Queen
by Shadowess
Summary: Takes place after SMR, Prince Demando has returned determined to have Usagi for himself...***Chapter 8A is up!!!***
1. Demando's Back

The Price of a Queen  
  
  
  
Chapter1: Demando's Back  
  
  
  
Serena slept in her bed peacefully, she rolls over saying Darien's name in a   
dreamy tone. She sees herself embracing him,   
  
"I love you Muffin," she says.   
"I love you my Meatball-head," Darien says looking in her large blue eyes. Then   
his image begins to change, his eyes turn blue, his hair turns white, and his   
skin gets pail. He bends forward grabbing his head in his hands. Serena falls to   
her knees and takes hold of his hands saying in concern,   
"Darien are you all right?" He starts to moan, his hands grow ice cold. Serena   
drops his hands in fright and moves back. He grabs her arm saying,   
"You will be mine forever Neo-Queen Serenity." She looks back to see Demando   
holding her arm and screams.   
She bolts up in bed throwing Luna across the room. Luna asks what happened and   
Serena tells her of her dream. Luna tells Serena that this dream could be from   
someone from the Nega-verse or Nega-moon out to get her or it could just be a   
dream about the events that happened a little time ago with the Nega-moon.   
"Don't worry about it Serena it's probably nothing, "Luna said.   
The next day Serena went to see Darien at his apartment. She told him about her   
dream and said that she was worried about it. Darien told her,   
"I doubt it is important, I mean you healed or killed anyone who is a threat to   
the scouts and us. We haven't had any new threats sense you and Reni defeated   
Wiseman. You also saw Demando die!"   
"You talk as if he wasn't important, "Serena sputtered.   
"Well, "Darien snapped, "He kidnapped you, held and tried to kiss you against   
your will, tried to kidnap Reni, hypnotized you to say you love him, and he even   
changed your clothes. And you believe that I would think highly about of him   
sincerely think not!" Serena screamed,   
"But he saved my life!"   
"Well so did I! "Darien yelled back.   
"Oh ya, well I saved the world twice, "Serena roared.   
"Ya, but with somebody's help," Darien cried back at her. Serena's eyes started   
to water, her nose got runny, she sniffed as she sat on the couch.   
"I'm sorry Muffin" she said, "I guess it's because he saved my life and I never   
thanked him."   
"I'm sorry. I didn't now you felt that way about him. I love you Meatball-Head."   
He looked at her with a grin. The grin quickly faded. He heard a low voice, one   
that was unheard by Serena. The voice kept telling him to go to Black Lady, his   
true love. The voice was that of Wiseman's. The message continued. Darien   
covered his ears and looked at Serena. She had a worried look on her face. He   
put his head down. His eyes caught a glimpse of the crystal and it was glowing.   
Serena looked down, saw the crystal's glow and stepped back. The light shot out   
and engulfed Darien. The light was so bright that Serena had to look away. When   
she looked back she saw Darien in his armor. He was Prince Darien. He called out   
to her   
"Serena what's happening?"   
As he was saying this, Reni in the future was running around in the palace with   
King Darien watching her. He could feel his past self in trouble and fell to the   
ground. Reni came running up to him,   
"Daddy what's wrong?"   
"I...I don't know." His head fell to the ground, "Go get your m...mother." Reni   
ran to her mother.   
"Mommy Mommy, Daddy's hurt!" They both ran to him.   
"Darien are you all right? Talk to me. Darien?" Serena said shaking him   
furiously.   
"I think I'll be O.K. I fear something is happening to Darien in the past.   
Serena might be next."   
Right after he said this Serena in the past walked up to Darien to see if he was   
O.K. He was on the ground beside the couch covering his ears. He was mumbling   
something to himself.   
"No! ... can't be! Black Lady and I...Serena's not...she lied...I love...NOOO!"   
Serena started to shake him trying to snap him out of his trance but with no   
luck. The crystal began to glow again but this time the light engulfed Serena.   
She thought that she would transform into Princess Serena or Neo-Queen Serenity.   
When the light faded she was still in her normal clothes. So she started to walk   
towards Darien. The lights then went out. She continued walking cautiously   
towards the couch where Darien once occupied. In his place was another man. The   
unknown man snapped his fingers and the lights came on. Serena screamed and   
stepped back. She hit her foot and fell to the ground. There sitting on the   
couch was Demando.   
"Surprised to see me my dear?" He asked her. All Serena could do was stare into   
his cold blue eyes with hers opened wide. She managed to scramble up. A cold   
wind rushed through the apartment. Demando grabbed her hands and held them to   
his face. Serena still was frozen. Demando put her hands together and put his   
hands around hers.   
"You are mine Neo-Queen Serenity." After he said this he released a short blast   
of Dark Power into her. Serena closed her eyes and said,   
"It's all happening again." She fell forward into Demando's arms. He laid her   
limp body on the ground looking at her with loving eyes.   
In the future Neo-Queen Serenity was helping Darien up. She felt her legs go   
limp and fell to the ground. She rolled over and Darien helped her up. When she   
was standing she screamed,   
"Oh my god it's Demando he he's got her." She started to run towards Reni but   
before she got to her a whirlwind came and swept Reni away. Darien asked her   
what was happening. She told him,   
"It's Wiseman he's in Sailor Moon's crystal. He brought Rubius and Demando back   
to life, made the four sisters evil, he plans on making Darien your future self   
evil again and turn Reni into Black Lady. Each sister will capture a scout,   
Rubius will capture Luna and Artemis, and Darien will get Sailor Moon. Wiseman   
has made it so Darien and Black Lady will be in love. Demando plans to use this   
to make Sailor Moon love him. He also plans to wed her and change the future so   
he will be king and have her to love him."   
Serena came to in the past and rolled over to see Demando standing over her. He   
bent down grabbed her ankles with his cold hands and attached a chain to each.   
He walked around to her head and bent down. He attached chains to both of her   
wrists. She continuously tried to break free but she got nowhere. He put his   
face infront of hers. Serena could feel his cold breath on her cheek. He said to   
her   
"You are mine." He moves his face closer, and goes to kiss her but Serena spat   
in his face. He gets up, wiped his face with the back of his hand, and tells   
her,   
"You shouldn't have done that." Serena braced herself for an attack but nothing   
happened. She opened her eyes and saw Demando looking at her.   
When she wasn't expecting it he took hold of the chains attached to her ankles   
and dragged her to the kitchen. He tied her chains around the refrigerator and   
grabbed an apple off the counter. Serena yelled,   
"Let me go you monster. You can't take me. The scouts will save...mmm." Her   
speech was cut short as Demando shoved the apple in her mouth.   
He said,   
"As nice as it is to hear your voice I have to explain what I am doing here.   
Well lets see where should I start? I guess I should tell you why I am alive. I   
was killed when I saved you from Wiseman as you know. But since he killed me he   
could bring me back so here I am. Oh if your wondering where Darien is he's gone   
to see Reni soon to be Black Lady. Well I guess its time to get you home I don't   
want you to meet any other boys on your way home, cause if you did I would have   
to kill them and I'm not one who likes to kill people."   
After he was done he leaned over to her face, grabbed the apple with his teeth   
and starts to chomp away. The chains vanish. Serena rubs her wrists when his   
back is turned she bolts for the door. When she is almost at the door Demando   
teleports infront her and she comes to a screeching halt seconds before she   
would smash into him. Demando told her,   
"Escape is not possible, so you have to do what I say." He then attaches an   
invisible chain to her neck.   
"I don't want anything funny or else" He pulled the chain choking her it also   
sucked away some of her energy. He walked towards the door, Serena following   
helplessly.   
When they were gone a man materialized in Darien's apartment. He had golden   
colored hair and stormy blue eyes. He wore a brilliant white toga outlined in   
gold, the belt was also gold. On the belt was a symbol encrusted in it with   
diamonds of the sun overlapping the Earth. His feet where covered by a pair of   
black Roman sandals. In his hand was a golden bow and around his shoulder was a   
quiver full of gold arrows. He gasped in disbelief,   
"The Moon Princess?"   
Serena and Demando walked down the street past the temple where the other scouts   
were waiting for her. Rei caught a glimpse of her meatballs and yelled out her   
name. Demando glared at her with a fierce look on his face.   
"They're waiting for me. We were suppose to practice tonight." Serena told him.   
Up at the temple Rei says,   
"What's wrong with her couldn't she hear me?"   
"Well who's that with her, Darien?" Lita asked   
"Actually it doesn't really look like him." Ami answered. Mina squints trying to   
see them better,   
"Don't tell me she has another boyfriend."   
"Lets go down, see who that is and what she's up to." Luna suggested. So they   
walked down the steps towards the pair. Demando started to walk off Serena went   
with him.   
Rei asked fuming,   
"What's that clutz doing?" They followed Serena and the mysterious man with her.   
Serena stopped and looked back at the scouts. Demando yanked the chain. Serena   
started to choke then the chain sucked away some of her energy. She fell to the   
ground grabbing her neck. The scouts saw this and transformed.   
During their transformation Demando picked Serena up and continued walking,   
paying no attention to the scouts. Serena gained some strength and tried to   
transform but she didn't have enough energy to be Sailor Moon. The scouts called   
him to stop. He turned around to face them. When Sailor Mars saw who it was she   
said in disbelief,   
"What the...Demando?"   
"Yes, Wiseman revived Rubius and I and healed the four sisters. They will come   
for you, but I am here for her." He jerked the chain hard which sucked a great   
deal of Serena's energy from her. She was brought down to the ground   
unconscious. Demando used his dark power to raise her up in the air. His dark   
moon sign changed to a third eye and zapped her with images of Darien and Black   
Lady together and him and herself together. Demando told the scouts,   
"I will be back for her," and he disappeared.   
Serena woke up in Rei's bed with tears in her eyes. She turned to Luna and asked   
her,   
"What's happening?" But Luna said she had no idea. In an alley the mysterious   
man appeared, his blue eyes flashed as he said,   
"The Sailor Scouts and the Moon Princess are alive, but if they are here then   
where is Prince Darien?" Then he disappeared into the night.   
  
  
  
To Chapter 2   
Back to the Fanfic Archive   
  
  
  
  



	2. Ami and Lita Captured

The Price of a Queen  
  
  
  
Chapter2: Ami and Lita Captured  
  
The next day at the temple the Scouts had a meeting. Serena told them about the   
incident with Demando. Rei told Serena to wait for Ami wasn't there. Just then   
they heard a scream. They all rushed out in time to see Sailor Mercury dodge an   
attack from Birdy. They transformed, but during the process Birdy blasted them.   
Half transformed and frozen the Sailor Scouts fell to the ground. Birdy   
continued with Mercury. She grabs Mercury and throws her into a pillar.   
"Merc..ury Arct...ic Wave!" Ami said. Birdy moved to the side and the title wave   
missed its mark.   
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" A mist forms around her. From behind a hand comes down   
on her shoulder.   
  
She swung around to see the person was Greg. Seeing him threw her off her guard.   
In agony she told him that he must get out of here. She clenched her teeth as a   
cool wind brushed on her cut up, bleeding back. Greg moved his hand for her   
shoulder to around her neck. He told her,   
"Say good-bye to your friends Ami!" With a startled look on her face she asked   
him,   
"What do you mean?" He strengthened his hold on her,   
"This is the last time that you will ever see them." He then transformed into   
Birdy.   
  
"Seriously Sailor Mercury, I thought you were smarter then that. You fell for my   
trap now you will pay!"   
"Pay? For what Birdy? We helped you."  
"Stop the lies! You and the scouts lied to me and my sisters. Now you will pay   
with your life." She threw Sailor Mercury into a statue. She fell to the ground   
and the statue crumbled on top of her. Birdy walked up to the ruble and saw   
Ami's hand. The fingers closed into a fist. Birdy turned to see the scouts   
breaking the ice. She used her dark power to lift Ami out of the ruble into the   
air. With a flick of her wrist, Birdy sent Ami hurdling towards the scouts,   
knocking them down. Lita lifted Ami's limp, bleeding body saying,  
"I'll get her for you." Putting Ami down, Jupiter charged Birdy. But Birdy   
disappeared just as Jupiter reached her. Lita turned around to receive a   
powerful blast right in her chest. The blast sent her crashing through the   
temple doors.  
  
In the temple Lita woke up. Her right knee was cut up and broken. She tried to   
move but her knee hurt to much. She looked at her knee and shuddered. She   
started to crawl to the opening she was thrown through.  
  
Outside Sailor Mars and Venus were fighting Birdy.  
  
Sailor Moon was looking for Jupiter. Lita stopped crawling and put her head   
down. A tear came to her eye and she quickly wiped it away. Sailor Moon came up   
to her,  
"Are you all right Lita?"  
"Ya, I guess so. I think my knee is broken but the rest of me is ok You know   
back there, one of Tuxedo Mask's roses would have come in handy."  
"I know. I miss him."  
"Don't worry we will get him back for you."  
"Thanks."  
"How's Ami doing?"  
"Not to good." As she said this Prisma appeared behind her.   
  
Jupiter's eyes opened wide.   
"Dark Lighting!" Prisma yelled. The attack hit Sailor Moon square in the back   
and she fell forward into Jupiter.   
"That felt good, I'll get her but first I must get you." Prisma said pointing at   
Sailor Jupiter. Jupiter placed Sailor Moon on the floor and said,  
"I will protect you. Jupiter Hurricane Thunder!" A small hurricane headed toward   
Prisma. She disappeared and the attack missed her. Jupiter looked around when   
Prisma didn't reappear she went to Sailor Moon's aid, shaking her but with no   
response. Prisma appeared with someone. Lita looked and noticed it was Ken.  
  
In a corner of the room the mysterious man appeared. His blue eyes glowing in   
the darkness. A cool breeze rushed around him, whipping his golden hair about   
his face. Prisma said,  
"So this one is your boyfriend, well soon he'll be a memory. Ha Ha." The   
stranger gasped,  
"Boyfriend? No Lita."  
"I won't let you hurt him. Jupiter Lighting Storm!" Prisma stepped out of the   
way of the attack and hit Jupiter with a column of Dark Power. Lita fell   
unconscious.  
  
Jupiter woke up in a great deal of pain. Ken was holding her. He lifted her up   
and walked towards the door. Just then a portal appears infront of him. He   
dropped Sailor Jupiter,  
"You fell for that Sailor Jupiter, I'm surprised." As he said this he   
transformed into Prisma. She raised Jupiter into the air and chucked her towards   
the portal. Jupiter fell on her broken knee. She cried out for the pain was to   
much to bare. She tried her attacks.   
"Jupiter Thunder Crash, Supreme Thunder Crash, Jupiter Thunder bolt Crash,   
Jupiter Thunder Dragon, Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" But Prisma easily dodged all   
of them. Jupiter was drained by this and collapsed.   
  
Prisma grabbed her right leg and dragged Lita to the portal. Prisma looked back   
to see a pink light and hear the words.  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Luckily for her she ducked out of the way. She   
called out.  
"We will get you scouts one at a time and when we have you all, is when the fun   
will begin." The man took an arrow out of his quiver and notched it. He drew the   
string aiming at Prisma and released. The gold arrow flew through the air.   
Prisma took Jupiter's leg and hopped into the portal. Sailor Moon screamed,  
"No! Lita!" The portal disappeared and the arrow pierced the ground were Prisma   
once stood. Sailor Moon looked at the arrow, then looked around the room. She   
saw the man just as he turned and disappeared.  
  
Outside Sailor Mars and Venus were battling Birdy. Then Rubius appeared and   
blasted them with Dark Moon fire-balls sending them flying.  
"Thanks Rubius," Birdy said. "Those sailor brats were giving me a hard time."   
"Your welcome, now get Sailor Mercury and lets go!" Birdy grabbed Ami, Rubius   
made a portal, and they all disappeared.  
  
Sailor Moon comes out to find Sailor Mars and Venus sprawled out on the ground.   
She rushed to them helping them up and telling them,   
"Prisma took Sailor Jupiter and Birdy took Sailor Mercury. They said they would   
come for us one at time. So I think we should stick together."   
"Ya, but we have to help Ami and Lita. "Mars said back  
"First I think we should figure out what's happening. Lets go and find Luna and   
Artemis." Sailor Venus suggested.  
"Mmhmm!" Moon and Mars agreed.   
  
  
  
To Chapter 3   
Back to the Fanfic Archive   
  
  
  
  



	3. Resurfacing Evil

The Price of a Queen  
  
  
  
Chapter3: Resurfacing Evil  
  
The three remaining scouts searched for Luna and Artemis. They found them   
cuddled up on Rei's bed.   
"AAAWWW isn't that cute. Soon we'll have a kitten to find a home for. Could you   
take it Rei?" Venus said with a smile on her face.   
"I don't think my grampa would let me keep a kitten." Mars responded. Artemis   
lifted his head and said fuming,  
"I don't think so Mina!"  
"Huh? What's happening?" came from Luna. Sailor Moon picked Luna up and told   
her,  
"It's Wiseman. He revived Rubius and..." She struggled with the name.  
"D-Demando, he changed the four sisters evil again. He plans to revert Reni to   
Black Lady and make Darien evil again."  
  
"Birdy and Prisma captured Ami and Lita and took them somewhere." Venus said.  
"We have to rescue them!" Mars suggested in her orderly manner.   
"But Prisma and Birdy were more powerful then ever. We don't know where Lita and   
Ami are being held captive. We don't even know if they are in this time let   
alone this city." Venus was saying and looked at Serena,  
"I know you don't like to think about it. But when Demando took you from the   
control room, do you remember where he took you?" Serena shivered and closed her   
eyes. A couple seconds later Rei was about to tell Serena to spill already when   
Serena sputtered out with her eyes still shut,  
"The Citadel. He took me to the Dark Moon Citadel. On the outskirts of Crystal   
Tokyo." She ran out of Rei's room the tears streaming down her face.   
  
Luna asked the group,  
"Do you think we should go after her?"   
"No, I think she needs some time alone. This is the first time she ever said   
anything about her incidents with Demando." Venus spoke up. "She always kept it   
to herself and none of us asked her about it so we all figured everything was   
fine. But if you imagine what she must have gone through it's amazing she   
remained this solid for so long. I mean just think, you're in a place unknown to   
you, you just found out your future, a man you never met kidnaps you and uses   
dark power to hold you in place so he can kiss you against your will. We don't   
know what else he did to her or made her do."  
"You know I never thought about it in that sort of way." Rei said.   
  
Outside Serena was sitting on a bench, still crying. She closed her eyes. In her   
mind she relived the events with Demando. Him holding her, hypnotizing her, and   
dying for her. Suddenly she heard a voice. She opened her eyes, but no one was   
there. The voice called to her, it was a deep, evil voice, it was calling her   
Neo-Queen Serenity. Serena looked around and asked,  
"Who's there?" Her only response was,  
"Neo-Queen Serenity..." She transformed. The voice was still there she thought   
it was Demando, but his voice was different. She knew his voice like she knew   
Darien's.  
  
This frightened her. Why would she know Demando's voice so well? She figured   
that you knew the voice of love and of fear. She knew Darien's voice, Queen   
Beryl's, Demando's, and Wiseman's voices. That was it. Wiseman was the one who   
was talking to her. But what was he doing talking to her? He was destroyed. But   
Demando said that Wiseman revived Rubius and himself.   
  
Thinking about being in Darien's apartment alone with Demando made her shudder.   
The thing about Demando was he was a prince. He had manners and she was afraid   
to admit it but he wasn't that bad looking, but he still discussed her. The   
reason for this was he forced his love on her. He used his power, his immense   
powers, to capture her. The thing she didn't understand was, he was right there   
and she was right there. He could have done anything to her but he didn't. She   
was helpless, he could have kissed her or worse, but he didn't. No one but   
Darien knew she was there, and he was taken away. She was all alone with   
Demando, in the deserted apartment, she was restrained, but nothing happened.  
  
All of a sudden Rubius appeared behind her and grabbed her. Sailor Moon tried to   
break free but she couldn't. Rubius laughed. Demando appeared right infront of   
her. Then Darien and Reni appeared. They were behind a shield. Darien was   
hitting it with his fists. Reni was yelling. She screamed Serena's name. This   
made Darien stop. He looked up to see Sailor Moon. He told Demando and Rubius to   
let her go. They just laughed. Demando came up to the shield. He told Darien,  
"Don't worry I'll take good care of her." Darien unsheathed his sword and said,  
"You won't get the chance," and he charged the shield. Demando laughed as Darien   
was thrown off the shield.   
  
Sailor Moon was squirming and she stepped on Rubius' foot. He let her go. Sailor   
Moon, who was surprised at being freed, fell flat on the pavement. Rubius   
regained his composer. He stepped up to Sailor Moon.   
"You'll pay for that you little brat!" He raised his hand to slap Sailor Moon.   
Just as he brought it down Demando stepped out infront of her and grabbed his   
hand.   
"I wouldn't treat a lady like that."   
  
Sailor Moon got up and ran to the shield. She tried her scepter on it but it   
didn't work. She started to pound on the shield. Darien was pounding on the   
other side. Sailor Moon was so occupied on freeing Darien she didn't notice   
Demando as he came up to her. He grabbed her hands.   
"Let me go," she screamed squirming in his hold.   
  
A large, purple monster, with eight tentacles appeared infront of Demando.   
"Hush Serena." he said and handed her to the monster. "Keep her still Octy."   
Demando told the monster.   
"Demando, please let them go. You don't want them." He stopped and turned around   
to face her.   
"Oh dear Serena, their downfall is not for me alone, Wiseman wishes vengeance. I   
have little quarrel with the child, but she is the results of yours and Darien's   
love, and Black Lady is a useful asset to me. And Darien, well if it was not for   
him you would be mine. Anyways hasn't he hurt you enough? You don't deserve such   
treatment. You need a real prince." He finished with a smile and walked up to   
her and stroked her cheek. She tried to move away but Octy held her in place.  
  
"Demando can't you tell she has no feelings for you?" Darien shot out. Demando   
stiffened and whipped around to face his rival. Darien smiled,  
"You have to force your affections on her, that is not love."  
"Oh yes Darien, and you speak so high of your love. Do you really think she'll   
keep coming back to you? I truly love Serena and I would never hurt her."   
  
"Daddy I'm scared." Reni said tugging on his pant leg. Darien looked down to   
Reni, the to Sailor Moon struggling, then back to Demando,   
"What do you want Demando?" He asked.  
"Well you know Serena is my true desire, but I shall claim her at a later time.   
I need not you and the child in my way," He took out the Black Crystal, "Now,   
both of you return to the Dark Side!" Two black snakes of energy shot out   
towards them. The blasts penetrated the force field and struck Darien and Reni   
both in the chest and knocked them to the ground. They started to thrash around   
then lay still.  
  
"NO!" Sailor Moon screamed and broke the hold. She ran to the sprawled out forms   
and started to shake Darien. His eyes's opened and were small black abysses.   
"D-Darien?" Sailor Moon asked. Prince Darien unsheathes his sword and tells   
Sailor Moon to back away from Black Lady.  
"Black Lady?" Sailor Moon said and looked to Reni, indeed Black Lady began to   
form. Reni's pigtails grew longer her outfit changed to it's long black dress   
with the slits up the sides and she opened her eyes. Darien helped her stand.  
  
"Back away Sailor Moon." She warned menacingly. Sailor Moon just stood there   
dumbfounded. Prince Darien moved to strike her and Demando calls him to stop.   
Darien looks up and nods, mumbling,   
"Yes my prince." Then lowered his sword. Sailor Moon looked back and forth, then   
looked at Demando and asked,  
"Demando, what have your done?"  
  
  
  
To Chapter 4   
Back to the Fanfic Archive   
  
  
  
  



	4. Venus' Struggles

The Price of a Queen  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Venus' Struggles  
  
  
Demando let out a evil chuckle.  
"I simply returned them to the Dark Side. Now Serena, you join us now." Sailor   
Moon stepped back.  
"I'll never join you Demando!" She raised her scepter, "Moon Scepter   
Elimination!"  
Before the blasts hit them they all disappeared into the night.   
"I'll return for you my love..." Demando's voice said as it faded away in the   
wind.  
  
Inside the temple Rei was pacing around.  
"Where is that Meat-Ball head!?" Mina put a hand on Rei's shoulder,  
"Rei, Serena is having a rough time right now, please try and not fight with   
her."  
"Where were you guys!!!"  
Rei and Mina looked at the door, Sailor Moon stood there, holding her scepter,   
breathing hard.  
"Serena? What happened?" Luna said trying to calm Sailor Moon down.  
"I was attacked! I had to take on Rubius, Demando, Black Lady, Prince Darien,   
and some monster by myself!"  
  
Sailor Moon transformed back into Serena and sat on the bed and put her head in   
her hands,   
"They took them from me, and they'll take you too." She muttered out then   
started sobbing.  
"Who took who Serena?" Mina said sitting beside her friend.  
"Demando! He took Ami and Lita, they'll come for you and Rei soon," she sniffed.   
"He used the Black Crystal on them and turned then evil."  
"Demando turned who evil?" Artemis asked.  
"Darien and Reni! Prince Darien and Black Lady! They're back now, Wiseman is   
taking everything I care about, from me!"   
  
Mina hugged Serena.  
"We're really sorry we weren't there to help you   
Serena."  
"Thanks Mina." Serena tried to smile.  
"Ok scouts, time to talk about what we are going to do." Artemis said jumping   
onto the table.  
"Right Artemis! Well, I can ask my grandpa if you guys can stay at the Temple   
for a while."  
"That's a great idea Rei." Luna commented.  
"I have to go home and get some clothes and ask my mom is I can stay." Mina said   
as she stood up.   
"Me too." Serena added.  
"Ok, you guys go home and get your stuff and we'll meet back here at 8."  
"Kay, catch ya later Rei." Serena said and grabbed Luna and left.   
  
"What are we going to do Ami?" Lita said as she slowly shifted in the pile of   
hay.  
"Oh Lita we have to have faith that Serena and the others are going to save us."   
Ami lowered her head, and took her hand of the metal bars.  
"Help us." She muttered under her breath.  
She turned swiftly to tend to Lita after Lita let our a scream.   
"My knee!" Ami crouched by her friend on the cold stone floor of the dungeon.   
Her fingers gently explored her friends injury.  
"You broke it, I'm going to have to set the bone. It's going to hurt." She   
looked up to Lita. For a brief second she could see a mild flash of fear in   
Lita's eyes. Lita nodded.  
"Ok, go," and she shut her eyes and bit her lower lip. Ami placed her hands   
carefully and pushed down.  
  
"Rei, I'm worried about Serena. She is in a very emotional state right now. I   
mean with Darien and Reni turned evil again, Lita and Ami were taken and she   
thinks those Black Moon freaks are going to get us too, and well you know about   
Demando."  
"Yeah I know Mina, I'm worried too. I guess we'll have to watch her till this is   
over."  
"Good idea Rei, common Mina lets go!"  
"Ok ok Artemis! Bye Rei!" Mina took Artemis in her arms and ran off to her   
place.  
  
Prince Darien entered the thrown room and bowed to Prince Demando.  
"My prince, the team is ready to retrieve Sailor Venus." Demando raises his   
hand.  
"Thank you, now leave me." Darien's eyes turned to slits as he muttered,  
"Yes prince." Then he disappeared.  
"How can Serena love such a annoying man? No bother, she shall be mine soon. I   
always get what I want." Demando let out and evil laughter as an image of   
Neo-Queen Serenity appeared.  
  
When Mina arrived home and asked her mother if she could stay at the temple for   
a couple days her mom told her no.  
"But mom I have to!" Mina whined in protest.  
"Sweetheart, you have company." Mina's mom told her.  
"What I do? Who?" A pair of warm hands covered Mina's eyes.  
"Guess who." A male voice said.  
"Ummm Andrew?" She guessed.  
"Andrew? Who's that? How could you forget a handsome voice like mine?" He took   
his hands off Mina's eyes. She turned around and saw a handsome boy, the same   
age as her, short blond hair and blue eyes.   
"ALAN!!!" She screamed and mauled him with hugs.  
"Nice to see you to Mina." Alan said hugging Mina back.  
"I'll leave you to alone, you have lots to catch up to."  
  
Serena walked towards her house at a fast pace.   
"Sailor Moon..." A faint male voice said. Serena stiffened and called out.  
"Who's there?"  
"Princess Serena..." The voice called again.  
"Show yourself!" Serena yelled out into the lone street.  
"AAAWWWWWW!!!!" Serena whipped around to see the remains of a Black Moon   
monsters turn to dust. A golden dagger landed on the ground infront of the pile   
of dust. She rushed over and picked it up. Inscribed on the hilt of the sword   
was, 'For the princess.' Serena looked around to see who stopped the monster but   
nothing was there.  
"Luna this dagger has something written on it." Luna jumped onto Serena's back,  
"What does it say Serena."  
"It says, 'For the Princess' could this be about me?"  
"It could be. We'll get Rei to do a fire reading on it."  
  
"So Alan why are you in Tokyo?" Mina asked and sat on the couch next to Alan.  
"Well I came to visit you Mina. I miss you! Why did you leave France anyways?"  
"Well, umm, I just had to." Alan looked at Mina weirdly.  
"You're still so secretive. The same way you were while you lived in France. I'm   
here for a week, my dad is here on business and I came along." He smiled at Mina   
and took her hand.  
"Just like old times." Mina smiled and thought to herself, 'Finally a guy who   
really likes me, and one I like back.'  
"Old times!" Mina smiled.  
  
"Avery! Stop with your make up and lets go! Demando won't stand if we're late!"   
Rubius paced back and forth outside of Avery's room.   
"Ok, just let me put on my lipstick" Avery called from inside.   
"Hey Avery that's my lipstick! use one of yours!" Prisma yelled out. Rubius   
sighed and stormed into the room.  
"You two stop your fighting right now! Avery lets go, NOW!" Rubius grabbed   
Avery's arm and disappeared.  
  
"Rei! You just can't invite you lil friends to stay at the temple anytime you   
know. And besides, things have been to hectic anyways, with those Sailor Scouts   
always here."   
"Grampa! Serena and Mina ARE staying here! They are in danger and this is the   
only safe place for them." Rei said, her fuse was very short.  
"Danger from what?"  
"Things, I did a fire reading and it showed me a vision, and Mina and Serena   
were in danger." Rei said so slyly.   
"Fine, very well. They can stay."  
"Thanks Grampa!" Rei said and ran off to fix her room.  
"Hey Rei!" Serena called as she opened Rei's door.  
"Hi Serena, where's Mina?"  
"You mean Mina's not here yet? Serena got here before someone, something's not   
right. Rei, call Mina on the communicator." Luna said and jumped off Serena's   
shoulder.  
  
"Yeah Rei, tell Luna I'm fine but I can't come and stay at the temple." Mina   
said looking around to make sure Alan wasn't around.   
"What? why not?" Rei yelled.  
"Rei, shhh! You know that guy Alan I told you bout? The one from France? Well   
he's in town and came to visit me. Sorry I have to go talk to you later." Mina   
said and hung up.  
"Hey Mina, who you talking to?" Alan called from the living room.   
"Oh just a friend." Mina said and walked in the living room and sat next to   
Alan.  
"I really missed you Mina."  
"I missed you to-" Mina was stopped in the middle of her sentence by Alan's   
lips. She backed away surprised.   
  
Alan looked at his hands.  
"Oh Mina, I'm soo sorry! I didn't mean to-"  
"No Alan, I was just surprised that's all." They kissed again. Mina thought   
(WOW! I'm being kissed by a hunky guy, and he's MY guy) Their kiss was cut short   
when they heard a scream outside.  
"What was that?" Alan said holding Mina in his arms protectively. Mina thought.   
(Oh no! The black moon people are here to take me, why didn't I go to the   
temple)  
"Alan, stay here, I'll go see what it was."   
  
Mina ran out side, not knowing that Alan had followed her. Rubius and Avery   
appeared in the air.  
"Ready to join your friend Sailor Venus?" Avery said and started to laugh.  
"Venus Star Power!" Mina yelled and transformed into Sailor Venus, right before   
Alan's eyes.  
"Artemis, go watch Alan." Venus told Artemis. "Ok, Venus, be careful." With that   
Artemis went off to find Alan.  
"Mina?" He whispered under his breath.  
"You're mine!" Rubius said and grabbed Alan and knocked him out.   
  
Alan came to and was restrained, both of his arms were tied to a light post on   
either side of the road. Sailor Venus was on the ground, the talking cat was in   
the hands of Rubius. Avery kept blasting Venus. Rubius let out a evil laughter,   
"Oh Sailor Venus, seems like you lil boy is all tied up." Mina turned and saw   
Alan and screamed his name. A car came around the corner, it was going to hit   
Alan, as it neared Venus powered up her new attack.  
"Venus Comet Blaze!!!" She screamed and a comet surrounded in bright yellow   
light streaked forward and broke the holds. Alan passed out and was lying in the   
middle of the road. Sailor Venus ran as fast as she could and pushed Alan out of   
the way just as the car was on him.  
  
Alan rolled over to see Sailor Venus unconscious on the hood of the car. The   
driver got out of the car to help her, Avery and Rubius disappeared with   
Artemis. Sailor Venus wasn't breathing and Alan scrambled up and tried to give   
CPR to Venus but he was too freaked out. The driver called an ambulance.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, the champion of Justice. I will- Venus? VENUS!!!" Sailor Moon   
and Sailor Mars appeared and saw the scene. Sailor Moon ran over to Venus,   
"NO! Venus!!!" She screamed and shook Mina's unmoving form. The tears were   
streaming down both Sailor Moon's and Mars's faces. The ambulance came and took   
Sailor Venus to the hospital.   
"Please, don't take her." Sailor Mars prayed.  
  
  
  
To Chapter 5   
Back to the Fanfic Archive   
  
  
  
  



	5. Cat-Napped

The Price of a Queen  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Cat-Napped  
  
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars ran beside Sailor Venus as she was being pushed in   
the strecher. Alan was on the other side holding Sailor Venus' hand. A doctor   
stopped the strecher and told the three that no one but medical staff was   
allowed admittance past this point. He usured the small group to the waiting   
room. While Sailor Venus was rushed to emergeny surgury.  
  
In the waiting room Sailor Moon sat in a chair with her head in her hands,   
sobbing slightly. Sailor Mars was across the room standing near a window. As she   
looked out the window her hand closed into a fist. Alan was sitting across from   
Sailor Moon. He looked up to her and asked,  
"Is Mina gonna be ok?" Sailor Moon's head jerked up,  
"How do you know her identity?" Sailor Mars had now walked over.   
  
"Well," Alan began. "I was visiting her from France. Mina and I were siting on   
the couch, and we heard a scream. Mina got up and told me to stay there. I   
didn't. She ran outside, and a man with red hair with a black cresent moon on   
his forhead appeared, next to him was a lady in a yellow and red outfit. She   
also had the black moon on her forhead. Mina shouted to them that they would pay   
for taking Ami and Lita." He paused as a nurse passed by.   
  
"Then she transformed into Sailor Venus. The woman started to blast Mina. The   
man came up behind me and grabbed me. Mina saw this and told her talking cat to   
go help me. Well the guy hit me in the head with something and I went   
unconsious. I woke up to find that I had a rope attached to each of my arms,   
which were attached to the two light poles on either side of the road. The man   
was holding the cat and Mina was still battling the woman, but she was losing. A   
car came around the corner, it was gonna hit me, even if it hit the ropes my   
arms would be broken. Mina blasted the woman and used a new move the brake the   
ropes, it was 'Venus Comet Blaze.' I was to weak to move. Just as the car was   
about to hit me Mina pushed me out of the way." he stopped for a moment.   
  
"I rolled over to see Mina unconsious on the hood of the car. She was covered in   
blood. The driver got out of the car to help her. The woman and the man just   
disappeared taking the cat with them. Mina wasn't breathing, I tried to give her   
CPR but I was to freaked out. I could hardly breath myself. Finally the   
ambulance came. Then you two came to her house moments later."   
  
  
"Rubius and Avery they'll pay!" Mars said and punched the wall. "I thought their   
orders were to capture us, not kill us. They must also be after the cats. I feel   
that they'll come for Luna and I soon." Sailor Moon started to cry.  
"Oh Rei, it's all my fault. Because of me, Ami and Lita are being helt captive,   
Darien's been turned evil again, Reni has been turned into Black Lady, and   
Mina's stuggling for her life."  
"Serena it's not your fault."  
"Yes it is! If Dimando wasn't in love with me this wouldn't be happening. Maybe   
if I give myself up to him, he'll let everyone go."   
"No Serena! Don't worry Mina will pull through and we'll rescue the others."  
"But if-"  
"Excuse me?" a doctor said interupting their conversation, "Are you the group   
who came in with Sailor Venus?"  
"Yes we are. How is she?" Mars said turning to face the doctor.   
"She is resting now. The operation went well. She should be out of here in a   
week."  
"Can we see her?" Sailor Moon asked standing up.   
"Yes but not for long, she must rest."  
  
"WHAT? You put Sailor Venus in the hospital?" Demando raged.   
"I'm sorry Prince, please forgive me." Avery pleaded. Demando waved a hand of   
dismissal.  
"Fine. Avery tell Rubius to go and retrive that cat Luna, and while he's at it   
tell him to get Sailor Venus too." Demando commanded and Avery left.  
  
"Here's another to add to your little group." Rubius said with a quckle and   
threw Artemis in the cell with Lita and Ami.  
"Artemis!" Ami rushed to the cat.  
"Mina, she's hurt." Artemis managed to say and passed out.  
  
"Serena, don't worry I'll be ok." Mina said reasuring Serena. "The only that   
will kill me now is this hospital food! Yuck!" Mina commented and pushed the   
tray aside.  
"Oh Mina, I'm so sorry!" Alan said taking hold of Mina's hand and kneeing by her   
bed.  
"Alan, it's not your fault, I should have told you bout, well my secret   
identity." Mina said with a smile, then she yawned.  
"Mina you need some rest, come, the three of you out." Luna said and jumped off   
the bed and walked towards the door.  
  
"Serena you'll be mine soon enough." Dimando said as he wrote on a piece of   
paper. "Siraf!" He called not even looking up. The Captain of the Guard appeared   
in a swirl of black smoke.  
"Yes my lord?"   
"Siraf, has Rubius captured that other scout yet?"  
"Not as of yet my leige. He has left for Earth and has not returned yet."  
"Very well, be gone." Dimando folded the letter and put it in an envelope.  
"Yes sir." Siraf bowed and disappeared in the same manner as he entered.  
  
"Ami, is Artemis alright?" Lita asked as she hobbled over to the blue-haired   
girl holding the white cat.  
"I think he'll be ok. He's coming to." Ami patted Artemis.  
"Ami, Lita! Are you scouts ok?"  
"Yes Artemis, we're ok. Lita hurt her knee, i'm a little cut up but we're still   
alive. What happened?"  
Artemis relayed the story.  
"Oh poor Mina!" Lita said with concern in her voice.  
  
"My dear sweet Princess." The golden archer sighed as he strung his bow. He   
checked the shafts of his arrows, then took out one of his daggers and started   
to sharpen the blade.  
"We'll be rejoined soon." He stood up and looked in a cracked mirror. His   
chizzeled fitures, soft golden silk hair and stormy blue eyes, his gorgious   
built.   
"How I've missed you my princess. I'll save you from the evil one. he shall not   
have you." The archer adjusted his belt.The crystals bordering the Sun that   
overlapped the Earth on his golden belt glimmered as the candle flickered.   
"The battle begins." Gathering up his weapons his disappeared in a ball of   
golden flames.  
  
"Rubius!!!" Rei shouted as Rubius appeared in the small private hospital room.   
Alan stepped closer to Mina. Serena and Rei stepped infront of Rubius.  
"Get out of here Rubius!" Rei said holding one of her charms.   
"Oh don't worry Mars, I'm not here for you." Luna pounced on Rubius and Rubius   
blasts Luna and picks her up.  
"Here is one of my prizes," Disappearing in a flash, and transpoting beside   
Mina, "Here is the other." Rubius graps the sleeping Mina's arm and disappears   
talking Luna and Mina with him.   
"No!!" Serena screamed and sank to the floor. Rei comforted Serena, and the   
three left the hospital.  
"Alan, keep Mina's secret. Don't worry we'll get her back." Rei said.  
"I'll keep her secret and you're too. Please get her back soon."   
"Bye Alan," Alan leaves and Serena and Rei walk to the temple.   
"Rei, how are we going to get Mina, Ami, Lita, Artemis and Luna back? I mean the   
odds are against us."  
"Serena, we will get them back. Don't worry bout it. We might be outnumbered but   
we have more inisitive. We'll win."  
  
In the shadows the archer appears and listens to the converstion.  
"Very smart Sailor Mars." He sinks further into the shadows.  
"Princess..." He whispers and materializes in a flash of bright light.  
  
"What was that?" Rei said turned around to face the alley way, seeing only   
darkness she dismissed it as nothing important.  
"Come Serena you can stay at the temple." The two girls walked to the temple and   
went to sleep.  
"Dimando..." Serena whispered in her sleep.  
  
  
  
To Chapter 6   
Back to the Fanfic Archive   
  
  
  
  



	6. A Letter of Passion

The Price of a Queen  
  
  
  
Chapter6: A Letter of Passion  
  
  
  
Wincing in the morning sunlight, Dimando walked towards the house of his   
beloved. In his hands was a box of chocolates, a red rose and a letter in a   
white envelope with a black crescent moon on it.   
"Strange these Earth clothes." Dimando commented looking down at his black jeans   
and blue plaid shirt.   
"Oh my god check the guy!" Dimando whirled around to see a group of three   
teenage girls drooling, following him.   
"SSHHH!!! Kelly he heard you!" Dimando watched as the girl who was named Kelly   
turned away, her cheeks turning red.   
"Sorry guys."   
Dimando sighed, he didn't have time for this. He really didn't need ga-ga girls   
slobbering over him, not with his plans of world domination and quest for   
Serenity's heart. He walked towards the girls, who were sweating with his every   
step closer.   
"Ladies, I seem to be lost, could you help me find my way?"   
"Oh sure thing, where you headed? What's your name?" The girl standing beside   
Kelly asked of Dimando.   
Serena yawned as Rei tugged the covers off her.   
"Common Serena we have to make plans to get the other back."   
"Mom, it's early, no school today, it's summer holidays." Serena muttered. Rei   
let out a loud sigh.   
"Serena! You Meat-ball head! The Dark Moon is making plans of world domination,   
which means killing us, and Dimando forcing you to love him and all you wanna do   
is sleep?! GET UP!!!"   
Ami leaned over Mina,   
"You feeling better?" Mina groaned and sat up and shook her head.   
"Yeah I think, what's going on? Last thing I remember is Avery and Rubius   
attacking then I pushed Alan out of the way and then I woke up in the hospital   
then all of a sudden I'm in this dungeon." Luna and Artemis came over and joined   
the group.   
"We think we have an idea of what they will do." Luna said and nodded to Artemis   
to continue.   
"We think they are collecting us. Getting at us using our emotions. They tend to   
separate us then close in. They want to get Serena by herself. Then Dimando can   
close in, when no one is there for her he'll comfort her. Wiseman knows that we   
are most powerful when we are together. Serena's never fought a strong enemy   
without help from one of you. Serena is our only hope."   
Rubius and the sister walk infront of the cell.   
"How you liking your living space?" Rubius laughed. Lita tried to stand up but   
crumpled to the floor in pain.   
"You'll never defeat us Rubius!" Mina said with a wince, grabbing her ribs.   
"We'll see bout that Scouts." Prisma said and let out a loud laugh and the group   
left the prisoners.   
"What are we going to do?" Ami sighed.   
Dimando laid the three girls behind a bush.   
"Silly girls, this energy will come in handy." He picked up the chocolates, rose   
and letter and walked across the street to Serena's home.   
"Well hello, how may I help you?" Serena's mother said as she opened the door.   
"Hello, is your daughter here?"   
"Serena? She's staying over at a friends house for a couple of nights. Please do   
come in." She opened the door further and welcomed him in.   
"Well I never hear Serena mention you." Serena's mother said as she placed a   
glass of lemonade infront of Dimando.   
"Well I'm they type of guy she'd probably not talk about. Really, I'm not   
surprised she never mentioned me." He sipped the juice.   
"Very good. So if you could give Serena my presents, I'd be eternally grateful."   
Dimando asked and stood up.   
"No problem at all, as soon as she comes home to grab some clothes I'll let her   
now you stopped by." Dimando stopped.   
"Could you not mention my name? She'll now who left them for her."   
"Oh, sure then. Nice to meet you Dimando."   
"The pleasure is all mine. Good day." Dimando said and left.   
That evening Serena walked down the street to her house. In the bushes, Dimando   
watched her enter the house. Inside Serena is greeted with a rose, box of   
chocolates and a letter.   
"Huh? what is this?" Serena opened the chocolates and started to inhale them.   
"Hi honey, some young man left these for you." Serena muttered something of a   
response and continued scarfing the chocolates.   
"Where you get these chocolate mom?"   
"Honey, I told you, a very pleasant young man stopped by. Here, he left a note   
as well." Serena's mother handed Serena the envelope with the black crescent   
moon facing up. Serena froze.   
"Thanks mom." Serena choked out and took the letter and presents and went up to   
her room.   
"Oh Darien, when is that Sailor Moon going to be captured? Dimando better get it   
over with soon! I'm sick of waiting, I want to see her suffer!"   
"Black Lady, please calm down, Serena will get her punishment soon enough, then   
we won't have to worry, my love." Prince Darien embraced Black Lady.   
'Dearest Serena,   
I am sorry about my actions before hand. I can only hope you can forgive me. I   
an unsure of the signs of affection in your time. I figured that chocolates, a   
rose and a letter of my passion would do well. I wish you to be my Queen. I   
loved you in life, in death, and in resurrection. Please I ask you to meet me at   
Star Tower at 10 tonight. Be prompt and come alone.   
Your Prince   
Dimando'   
Serena lay on her bed and glanced over at her clock, 8. She sighed.   
"What should I do? I know I shouldn't go, but I have to because I'm Sailor   
Moon." Serena got off her bed and walked across her room and looked at the rose   
and remaining chocolates.   
"If he loves me he wouldn't hurt me." She grabbed her bag and walked out of the   
house saying a good-bye to her mother.   
  
  
  
To Chapter 7(Only Japanese Names are used in this version)   
Back to the Fanfic Archive   
  
  
  
  



	7. Extinguished

The Price of a Queen  
  
  
  
Chapter7: Extinguished  
Author Note: Sorry this took soo long to get out, but rest assured the next   
chapter will be out soon. Once I finished chapter 8 then the next 4 chapters   
will be up too since I have already finished them. Soon I plan to finished this   
fanfic, it's been a noose around my neck for too long!!!   
  
Usagi rushed down the street, the Star Tower loomed in the distance. Usagi ran   
faster as a clap of lightning illuminated the night sky. Rain began to pour   
down on the city of Tokyo. Finally Usagi reached the tower and snuck into the   
elevator. She leaned against the wall and looked at her watch again - 9:55-   
'Wow I'm right on time,' she thought. She reached the top floor and to door   
opened. Cautiously she stepped into the lone room. Her locket was clenched   
tightly in her right hand, ready to transform if need be. Once at the center of   
the room she scanned around and saw no one.   
"Dimando?" She called out. She whipped around when she heard a rustle of   
fabric behind her. She raised her locket,   
"Moon-"   
"Stop!" Dimando called as he knocked the locket from her hand. The locket went   
skidding across the floor into a far corner. Usagi stared after her locket with   
horror on her face.   
"Have no fear Usagi, I will not hurt you. You need not transform." Usagi took   
a step away from Dimando.   
"What do you want Dimando?" Dimando smiled,   
"Well I want you of course."   
"Why did you take my friends? Where are they?"   
"Patience Usagi, first of all, capturing your friends was not my idea. You can   
thank Wiseman for that. I am just following orders. Besides, it leaves you   
alone. I believe Sailor Mars is the only one left. As to where they are, well   
they are in my citadel. Don't worry they are alright. I have no intention of   
having them killed." Usagi let out the breath she was holding. 'At least they   
are alive.' she thought.   
"Why did you want me to meet you here Dimando?" Dimando laughed.   
"Do I need a reason to want to see my loved one?"   
"But there must be some other-" Dimando took a step towards Usagi and closed   
the distance between them. His arms encircled her.   
"Sweet Serenity, I missed you so much." Usagi panicked. Dimando chuckled and   
released her. "I know you are not yet comfortable in my arms, but soon you will   
be." Usagi looked up shocked. 'He just let me go?'   
"Let go of my friends." Dimando sighed,   
"I'm dreadfully sorry Usagi, but I cannot. I could bring you to see them."   
"You would take me to your citadel?"   
"In a second." he whispered. Usagi backed away,   
"But I would have to stay there with you."   
"Of course. Don't lie to yourself Usagi, you will be my Queen."   
"Never!" Dimando brushed his fingers over Usagi's cheek and she pulled back.   
Dimando lowered his hand slowly.   
"Can't you see how much I love you." Dimando stepped back from her. "Farewell   
Usagi, till we meet again. Also you might want to tell Rei goodbye." then he   
disappeared into the shadows.   
"No Rei!" Usagi rushed to the corner where her locket was and picked it up and   
transformed. She ran to the elevator but it didn't work, she took to the stairs   
and ran down them as fast as she could.   
  
At the temple Rei rushed around the corner to be faced with Rubius and Cooan.   
Yuuichirou lay unconscious behind them.   
"What did you do to him?" Cooan laughed   
"That little boy? He'll live, but we're not to sure about you." Rei snapped   
two charms in her fingers and launched then at Rubius and Cooan.   
"Mars Star Power!" Rei transformed and got ready for battle. After clawing the   
charms off their foreheads Rubius and Cooan advanced towards Sailor Mars. Mars   
dodged an attack of dark fire from Cooan but was hit in the stomach by Rubius'   
attack. She feel to the ground.   
"I will not loose so easily." Flames gathered around Mars as she called upon   
her newest and most powerful attack. A massive ball of fire appeared before   
her.   
"Mars....Atomic....Blast!!!" The swirling ball of flames hurdled towards Rubius   
and Cooan. Cooan jumped to the side and was barely burned. Rubius' arm was   
badly scorched. Mars collapsed to the ground.   
"Moon Sceptre Hallation!" Rubius was knocked off his feet by the sudden attack.   
Cooan rushed forward and grabbed Mars and opened a portal.   
"No!" Sailor Moon rushed forward to stop Cooan. Cooan laughed and blasted   
Sailor Moon with her dark fire and disappeared into the portal. She reappeared   
and helped Rubius into the portal. Sailor Moon rushed towards the portal to try   
and follow them but it closed before she could enter. Sailor Moon sank to her   
knees and cried. Now she was all alone. It was just a matter of time before   
Dimando came to capture her. What would happen then, after she was captured.   
Would Wiseman have her friends killed? Dimando would never let that happen. He   
knew how much her friends meant to her. Wait what about that dagger. Whomever   
it belonged to much be a friend. They stopped that Black Moon monster from   
getting her, and the inscription on the dagger did say, 'For the Princess.' She   
was the Princess after all. But how would she find this person. 'There was   
also that man who shot that arrow when Makoto was taken. It must be him.' she   
thought. The biggest problem was staying safe until she found the mysterious   
stranger and convinced them to help her rescue her friends. Sailor Moon stood   
up and went to Yuuichirou and helped him up. She made sure his was alright and   
assured him that she would find Rei for him then left him in the care of   
Grandpa.   
  
Once Sailor Moon was out of sight she transformed back into Usagi. She walked   
down the street in the rain deep in thought. How was she going to locate this   
person, she had no idea. Another thought burned Usagi's mind. What if she had   
never gone to meet with Dimando? She would have been at the temple at the time   
of the attack on Rei and she could have stopped them. Was that why Dimando   
asked her to meet him? It didn't make sense because Dimando warned her about   
Rei. If the elevator had worked Usagi would have had enough time to stop Rubius   
and Cooan from taking Rei. Usagi reached her house and walked right up to her   
room. She lay on her bed and cried. She was never alone. Even at the   
beginning there was Luna. For the first time she had to go into a battle alone   
and it terrified her.   
  
  
Back to the Fanfic Archive   
  
  



	8. Part A: Unprotected Princess

The Price of a Queen   
Chapter 8a   
Unprotected Princess   
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner...I just got a new job so I've been rather busy. I also have 8+ websites I'm the webmistress of and I try to give them some attention every now and again, speaking of which: a)I will be updating my Sailor Moon site soon, *laughs weakly* I hope b)If you have a website with Anime Alternative Pairings please think about joining my Webring...http://aapr.iscool.net for details.  
Also BAD NEWS..=( In the previous chapter I said that once this chapter (ch8) was finished I would have the next couple chapter out really quick since I had them on cd, turns out when I tried to open the files they were all corrupt so I have to re-type and spoof-up those chapters I promised. *sighs* sorry about that...  
But Remember: THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE MOTIVATED I AM TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS...=)  
I hope you enjoy C&C's to sailornova@hotmail.com  
http://sailornova.tripod.com  
http://katehome.tripod.com  
  
Ami paced the cell in which they were being held. Mina and Makoto were now healthy. Makoto's leg was still broken and Mina's rib was still broken but otherwise they were better than before. The cats were frustrated for the prison also being designed for them in mind. There wasn't enough space for them to fit past the bars. A chuckle stopped Ami's pacing and Rubius stood at the door of the prison with Mars in his arms. He opened the door and tosses Mars in. Ami rushes to Mars' side and Rei comes to. Aside from being groggy and sore she was alright. Rubius locked the door to the prison and stepped back. He laughed once more.  
"Now who is going to save you now?" Makato sat up,  
"Sailor Moon will." Rubius let out a loud laugh,  
"Really? Sorry to crush your hope but Sailor Moon is going to be captured just like you all were. Remember she's all alone now. She can't handle the four sisters, Prince Endymion, Black Lady and myself. Once she's captured you all will be happy you are just being held prisoner."  
"What are you going to do to her?" Mars called as Ami helped her sit up.  
"I'm not going to do anything to her, well at least nothing serious. It's Demando she has to look out for."  
"No, he wouldn't hurt her." Ami called.  
"And that's her problem. Demando is a fool thinking he can try to win Sailor Moon's love just like that." Rubius snapped his fingers. "He's going to have to FORCE her to love him." All the senshi paled. They thought that Demando would just capture Sailor Moon and see if she could love him. If not, then he would let her go, or maybe try to kill her if he had no other option. None of them thought that he would force Usagi to love him. They all became somber thinking of way Demando might try to force Usagi to love him. Rubius flashed a snug smile and walked out of the dungeon. He enjoyed horrifying the senshi.  
  
Usagi walked back to her house. It was late and she hoped her parents wouldn't be up waiting for her. She quietly entered her house and trudged up to her room. She lay on her bed. She rolled over and retrieved the dagger from her night table.  
"For the Princess" Usagi muttered the inscription. 'Who is this man and how does her know that I'm the princess?' She thought. Usagi held the dagger in her hand for a while then finally settled it on her night table once more and went to sleep.  
  
"Rubius!" Demando called from the throne room. Rubius muttered under his breath and entered.  
"Yes Demando?" Demando turned to face Rubius. Demando noticed the lace of respect in his voice along with the use of his name without the honourific.   
"You captured Sailor Mars, correct?"  
"Yes"  
"And you have recovered from the attack of Sailor Moon's scepter?" Rubius' eyes narrowed.  
"Yes." He stated plainly thought clenched teeth. Demando relished that Sailor Moon got a good hit in on Rubius. Demando never liked Rubius and he knew the dislike was two-sided. The only reason Demando kept Rubius alive was that Rubius was the most powerful warrior he had at the moment. Once his plan was complete Rubius would meet an untimely end, again.  
"Excellent. I have your last, sorry next mission." Rubius took a sharp intake of air. 'Your last mission? Demando plans to kill me now.'  
"What is it?"  
"Take Black Lady and Prince Endymion with you and retrieve Sailor Moon. Make sure she isn't harmed too much. I want her alive Rubius. And that doesn't mean like Venus was." Rubius stiffly bowed,  
"Yes Demando." Then left the room to locate Black Lady and Endymion.  
  
The next morning Usagi woke late and crawled out of bed. She washed and dressed. She went downstairs and made herself some food. Returning to her room, Usagi wondered what she should do. Should she wait for them to come and try to capture her? Or should she seek them out? Or maybe try and find the mysterious man? Usagi sat on her bed. She picked up her letter writing pad and wrote a letter to her parents explaining that she has some very important business to attend to and she will be away from home for a time. She didn't know when she would return. She just knew she would.  
"At least I hope I do." Usagi sighed and left the note where her parents would find it. She gathered some of her belongings and left her house. Usagi decided she needed a place to stay and figured that Makato's house was the best choice since she lived alone. Usagi walked towards Makato's house. While lost in thought she accidentally shouldered someone walking the other way on the sidewalk.  
"Sorry."  
"Not a problem." Said the man she bumped into. Usagi glanced up at the man and smiled. The man was young, maybe the same age as Mamoru, and was just as handsome. Usagi blushed and scolded herself for thinking such things. But this man looked a lot like Mamoru. Especially the eyes. The man laughed,  
"Just pay more attention next time M'Lady." The man ran a hand though his golden hair, smiled at Usagi and walked away. Usagi stood rooted in the spot for a moment. Something seemed familiar about that man. Usagi shrugged it off and walked up to Makato's house. She found the spare key and entered the house. Usagi rested up some more and ate some more. She tried to think of plan but was having little luck. She didn't know where to find the Black Moon Citadel, but she didn't want to have to face Rubius and whomever he brought with him to capture her, in order to find a way to the Citadel. Usagi also didn't have any idea on how to contact that mysterious man. He appeared like Tuxedo Kamen always did. Just at the right moment. A knock at the door disturbed her thoughts. Usagi pushed herself off the couch and opened the door.  
"Good Evening Usagi." Prince Endymion smiled.  
"Moon Crytal Power-Make up!" Usagi transformed to Sailor Moon in an instant. Endymion raised his hands,  
"Usagi, calm down I'm not here to hurt you." Sailor Moon was taken aback.  
"What?" Endymion stepped up to Sailor Moon.  
"I just wish to talk with you, Odango." Sailor Moon stepped back. 'Odango? That's what Mamoru calls me.' "Come Usagi, please let us talk." Endymion motioned for Sailor Moon to follow him out to the street. The street lights where lit since the evening had come. Endymion closed the distance between himself and Sailor Moon.  
"Die Sailor Moon." He raised his sword shoving Sailor Moon off her feet. Sailor Moon fell to the ground. She winced with her arms over her head waiting for the blow to come.  
"Ahhh!" Endymion screamed and backed off with a golden arrow in his right shoulder. Sailor Moon opened her eyes and saw Endymion staggering back. A pair of strong arms wrapped around Sailor Moon and raised her off the ground and away from Endymion. Once she touched the ground once more Sailor Moon turned to thank her saviour. It was the mysterious man from before. But he looked familiar, he was the man she bumped into earlier.  
  
(This Chapter TBC)  
  
A/N: This is Chapter 8a...I will post the rest of the chapter once I finish it. Then the next chapters shouldn't take too long since I have them on paper somewhere and I just have to type them up and fix them up a bit...soon I hope (remember this fic will be 26 chapter long when finished...) Please keep reading and reviewing. 


End file.
